The Demon Prince of Britannia
by Blackwolf501
Summary: "All it takes to change the course of history is the will of a single man". In an era where technology and the might of the Holy Britannian Empire spreads across the entire world, a young prince decides to fight against the corrupt system while a greater danger emerges from the abyss of darkness. Political/War/Drama. LuluXHarem
1. Betrayal

Chapter 1

Betrayal

* * *

><p>Pendragon, 2009 a.t.b<p>

_Aries Villa_

The sound of hurried footsteps echoed through the empty gardens of Aries Villa. The intruder seamlessly ignored the beautiful garden that boasted of Britannia's taste for beauty and elegance. Instead this person's eyes were fixed on the approaching doors of the Villa, the giant windows on its sides were completely destroyed due to the numerous bullets that were fired on them.

There was a deathly silence in the entire villa, it was as if life itself had stopped.

Quickening her footsteps and with a firm push of her hands, she opened the grand doors of the Villa and the sight before her made her stop in her tracks.

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as there lay in front of her, the once fierce Marianne Vi Britannia- the fifth wife of the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire

The Empress's body was lying flat on the long stairs, blood was oozing out of various parts of her body and spreading across the velvet sheets covering the barren surface of the stairs.

And then her gaze shifted towards a young terrified boy, who too was witnessing the same scene from his young innocent eyes.

There was a series of emotions passing through the boy's heart ranging from fear, sadness, shock, anger and much more.

Her hands tightened around the side of her royal coat, as she briefly lowered her head with a single tear slipping from her bright blue eyes. The lustrous mane of her pink hair doing an admirable job of concealing the pain in her heart.

After all, this was her fault.

Cornelia li Britannia hesitantly glanced in her brother's eyes, the anger that burned within Lelouch Vi Britannia's eyes made her nervous.

Despite being a mere 12 year old boy, the boy possessed the same intimidating eyes as their father, Charles Zi Britannia. If looks could kill, then the perpetrators of this terrorist attack would have been reduced to ashes by the fury in the boy's eyes.

And he had every right to be furious, to be wanting revenge against the culprits of this heinous act that had robbed him and his sister Nunnally of a loving mother.

"Mother..."

His silent whisper broke her heart, if only she had been more vigilant. If only she had refused to compel with the order Marianne gave her, then none of this could have happened.

18 year old Cornelia was the second princess of the empire and was regarded as the brightest and strongest among every princess of the royal family. She had dedicated her entire life in following after Marianne footsteps, who was her mentor and role model. Not only did she admire and love the woman, but she was the head of the Empress's security.

And the cold body lying in front of her was the fact that she had failed.

Miserably.

She was grateful that her younger half sister, Nunnally was not here to witness this tragedy. The innocent little girl was safely enjoying her weekend with the Ashford Family, specifically with its head Reuben and his family. Milly Ashford had certainly taken a liking to the fifth princess of Britannia, and it was perhaps one of the factors that had saved her half sister's life or at least spared her from witnessing the brutal murder of her mother.

But Lelouch Vi Britannia, the 11th prince of Britannia and 17th heir to the throne did not have such a luck.

It was fair to say that out of all of her siblings (excluding Euphemia, who was her real sister), Cornelia cared about Lelouch and Nunnally the most. These two were perhaps the only children of the Emperor who were genuine, real people. The Imperial family was always at war with each other, siblings fighting for their succession to throne while the Emperor and his wives simply seemed to enjoy the battle, as if it was a mere game.

"Cornelia..."

Her head snapped as Lelouch uttered her name, looking up she winced on seeing the cold, betrayed look in her brother's eyes. It was perhaps the first time he had called her by her name, while all their life he had referred her as "Sister" or sometimes "Head Captain" to mock her since she was the chief of security.

The anger in the young prince eye's had changed into a sea of determination, he merely gave her a disappointed glare before retreating back towards his room ignoring the several questions for help offered by his faithful servants. The only thing she could do was stare at the lifeless body of her mentor and half mother.

She wanted to say something, she wanted to console her brother. Despite being her half sibling, and sometimes a smart ass brat...Lelouch was a young innocent child and her brother. A prince who had surprised her his entire life with his superior intelligence and determination.

And he surprised her yet again, as after a few minutes the young boy emerged from his room. Dressed in his princely robes, he took perfect steps down towards the stairs. He stopped for a moment and glanced towards Alfred, who was one of the head servants of the Villa.

"Have my mother's...body be taken to the hospital" ordered Lelouch, his voice sounding like a true prince of Britannia and not a young boy who just lost his mother half an hour ago.

"Master Lelouch, I-" answered Alfred hesitantly, but the young price had already walked ahead expecting his order to be followed without any hindrance.

He stopped near Marianne's body, grief clearly evident in his eyes and a lone tear slipped from his eye as he gently closed his mother's eyes. Knowing very well, that he would never be able to witness her beautiful eyes. Lelouch then knelt further and laid a soft tender kiss on his mother's forehead, and a second later his entire demeanor changed.

Gone was the grief stricken boy, and emerged a furious prince who walked towards her and yet ignored any eye contact with her.

But she had to do something, anything...

"Where are you going, Lelouch?" asked Cornelia sympathetically, her voice full of compassion for her little brother.

"To get justice for my mother..." answered Lelouch sadly, and started moving towards the door when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Turning around he simply stared as Cornelia was down on her knees, tears freely slipping from her eyes before she embraced him in a warm hug. And even then he remained still, his hands lying idly on his sides refusing to grant his elder sister any solace. Right now nothing mattered to him, even the tears falling from Cornelia's eyes or the pain she was in seemed meaningless to him.

''Let me go, Cornelia"

"Lelouch, it's not safe. I'm getting you to a secured-"

Whatever protest she was about to lodge was stopped when he roughly broke her embrace and glared at her. So much anger, so much pain visible in his eyes would have been enough to break even the most cold hearted women.

"If you really want to help, then get Nunnally to a secure location. And take me to the Emperor..." said Lelouch in a straight forward manner, bluntly saying his thoughts to his elder sister. He refrained from showing a single emotion even when Cornelia wanted to protest again.

Fierce violet eyes glared into desperate light ocean colored eyes, both of them fighting a long battle with themselves until the latter closed in defeat.

And for the first time Lelouch's gaze softened when Cornelia gave him a hesitant nod. Even if she was against his decision, even if she wanted to drag him to a bomb proof bunker she accepted his request.

Which was perhaps enough at this point of time...

* * *

><p>The Second Princess of Britannia could not understand what was going through her brother's head. During their entire journey to the Imperial Palace, Lelouch had never uttered a single word. Instead the boy had settled to simply stare at the forest of buildings, mansions, as they approached towards the place where the ruler of the Great Britannian Empire resided.<p>

Lelouch had always been hard to predict, he was a boy who always kept his thoughts to himself. In a way, he was like a miniature version of the Second Prince, Schneizel El Britannia. The only difference between these two brothers were the way in which they expressed themselves. While Schneizel was a sly fox who liked to manipulate people through his words, Lelouch demanded to be obeyed and was extremely protective towards his mother and sister.

But right now, his silence was worrying Cornelia...even then she had to do this. If she wanted to have any semblance of a relationship with her orphaned siblings, knowing that it was her fault that led to their mother's death then the least she could do was bring Lelouch to their father who could provide them a solution to this tragedy.

Or the man could make things worse...

"We have arrived, Princess Cornelia" replied the Driver of her Limousine, breaking Cornelia out of her thoughts.

Without a word, Lelouch stepped out of the car with the valet opening the door. With great confidence and determination combined with the anger and grief burning in his heart, the 11th Prince of Britannia courageously walked through the magnificent halls of the royal palace. His every step screamed bloody murder, and the various servants, nobles, dignitaries inside the palace at least had the common sense to not look him in the eye. Because even if Lelouch was a young boy, he was still a prince and heir to throne.

News had apparently spread quickly, that the common-born french swine(Marianne) had finally been shown her true place. The woman that had gathered much of the Emperor's attention was finally dead, and her supporters would soon be either banished, killed, or disgraced. Even her children would lose any value and lose all rights to the royal throne.

It was fair to say, that for the double faced aristocracy of Britannia this was a day of rejoice rather than tragedy.

Cornelia had barely managed to catch up to her younger brother as he proudly walked through the main hall, with their father sitting in the middle of the hall. The man simply stared with a bored look, as one of his sons approached towards him although he was intrigued when he spotted Cornelia emerging in the hall, her eyes fixed on Lelouch.

_"Interesting, Cornelia..."_ thought Charles nonchalantly, as Lelouch faithfully kneeled before him.

He simply signaled the boy to rise on his feet, fully aware about the matter which the boy was about to present before him. Although, Charles was quite pleased with the fire that burned in his son's eyes, it reminded him of himself.

The day when he lost his own mother...

Further more, the arrival of Cornelia had instantly silenced the nobles standing inside the imperial court. They would have said predictable things, but the mere presence of the Second Princess was enough to silence them. Even Charles was impressed with his daughter's behavior, to think she would go so far for someone other than Euphemia.

But then again, the girl was young and could be simply blaming herself for this tragedy. Such nonchalant matters...

"Lord Emperor, my mother was murdered" said Lelouch seriously, expecting a response from his father.

Right now he did not care about the formalities anymore, for him the man before him was not the God Emperor. Rather he was a man whose wive had just been murdered and he had not even cared to visit her or his children who were in mortal danger. That alone would have been enough to plant traces of bitterness in Lelouch's heart, but even then he was willing to give the man the benefit of doubt.

Maybe the Emperor was secretly working hard to find the real culprit...

"It's old news..."

Charles would have laughed if they were alone in the court, the shocked and betrayed expression on his foolish son's face was quite amusing, to say the least. He was satisfied when Cornelia simply lowered her head and clenched her fists, it seemed the princess had expected this outcome.

But certainly not Lelouch, who had probably suffered the biggest betrayal of his life.

"WHAT?" asked Lelouch incredulously, his eyes burning with righteous fury as he glared at the man who had conquered half of the world.

"You wasted my time and the time of the people around you for simply conveying the news which we already know. You even threw a tantrum and dragged your sister into this nuisance. You should be ashamed of your behavior" chided Charles aggressively, his eyes boring into his son's very soul.

First there was shock, then hurt which slowly transformed into rage. The boy climbed the stairs towards Charles's throne, as the two royal guards blocked the way, even then they felt a little uneasy when Lelouch glared at them and even Charles.

The son simply glared at his father, as if challenging the man to remove the useless obstacles that were in front of him.

With a flick of his fingers, the guards got out of the way as Lelouch glared at him, his eyes burning with pure hatred.

And what happened next would forever be remembered in history, it was this moment that would change the future of Britannia and the world.

"You bastard..."

Pin drop silence prevailed in the Imperial Court, with each and every person trying to confirm what they had heard were indeed true words. The nobles in the court had their eyes wide as saucers, some of them even shivered in fear as they saw their Emperor's entire body going stiff.

The guards around the Emperor, including the silent "Knight of one" standing behind the throne had become alert and seemed extremely nervous.

A shocked gasp escaped from Cornelia's lips as she saw her young brother committing treason right in front of the Imperial Court. It was one thing to dislike the Emperor, dislike even Britannia. She knew people who harbored such feelings, but none of them had the guts to say a single offensive word in their public or private lives, fearing the backlash they would have to face.

But Lelouch, that 12 year old prince had done something which no one in history of Britannia had ever dared to say.

Judging from the twitching of the Emperor's eyebrows, was enough to show Cornelia that Lelouch had practically signed his own death warrant.

However Lelouch simply settled to stare at his father, the pain he felt on hearing those words had destroyed any respect, feeling which he ever harbored for this man. It was hard to believe his mother was murdered, and people were behaving as if nothing had happened. Even his own father had abandoned his deceased wife and his orphaned children, when he should have been fighting tooth and nail to at least find the culprits and protect Nunnally.

This was the _Ultimate Betrayal_.

"You maybe the Emperor of Britannia, the conqueror of nations- _The Sovereign_. But you're nothing more than a **traitor**, who turned his back on his own family, his own children. Lord Emperor, it is not me who should be ashamed but it should be you who should be ashamed" countered Lelouch furiously,

_Bloody Murder._

Everybody tensed when Charles angrily got up from his seat, his full blown furious eyes glaring daggers at his impeccable son. The royal guards who had stopped Lelouch were now pointing their weapons at the young prince, while Bismark (The Knight of One) had already unsheathed his sword and was ready to kill the dastardly prince on any second.

"You _dare_?" asked an infuriated Charles, and the old ruler was further irked when instead of collapsing on his knees- the 11th prince of Britannia stood his ground, fearless violet eyes staring back at Charles.

In his 56 years of life, and after fathering several children, after making Britannia a glorious empire- never once had Charles faced a man who could defy him openly, even his own children who secretly wished to ascend his throne had never dared to raise an eyelash on him.

But this boy had did the impossible.

Lelouch VI Britannia was a prince who would fight for justice, rather than flee as a coward.

However it did not change the fact that Lelouch had committed treason in front of several witnesses, and had to be punished for his actions.

"Bismark, punish this traitor" ordered Charles mercilessly,

"As you command, your majesty" replied the Knight of One devotedly, and moved forward to execute the 11th prince with his sword.

The sound of metal clashing against something was heard in the Imperial Court, and seconds later streams of blood flew in the air. The nobles had practically pissed their pants on witnessing this stand-off.

But rather than Lelouch's head being severed, it was Cornelia's right hand that had firmly grabbed the executioner's sword. Blood freely flowed from the Princess's skin and was falling down on Lelouch's forehead.

How the princess managed to cover the distance and stop the incoming attack on Lelouch even baffled Charles...

"Sister..." said Lelouch in shock, the young boy was simply overwhelmed by her actions.

"Cornelia, what's the meaning of this?" asked Charles sternly, and the very next second she kneeled beneath his feet.

"Lord Emperor, I request you to show mercy. Lelouch does not know what he's doing..." said Cornelia quickly, and the young boy was about to protest but one threatening glare from the elder sibling silenced him.

"He committed treason, Cornelia. You know the rules of Britannia...get out of the way, or you will face the same fate" ordered Charles seriously, and he waited patiently for the response which his daughter would present.

"He's still a naive child who lost his mother, he's traumatized. What he said was blasphemy and treason, but you're the great Emperor. The one who has led this empire to glory, you are the symbol of justice. That's why I humbly request you to spare his life, for you are the Emperor while Lelouch is simply a foolish kid." explained Cornelia crisply, completely ignoring the betrayed expression on Lelouch's face.

Charles got a small smirk on his lips, as he glanced at the people in the Court. By requesting his sense of justice, Cornelia had effectively prevented him from killing Lelouch. Even if he was never going to go that far...

If he killed Lelouchh right now, the aristocracy would obey him as they were nothing more than dogs. But the common people of Britannia would turn to dislike him, if they became sympathetic with Lelouch's emotional traumas. Cornelia did present valid points...

However he had to punish Lelouch, not only for his treasonous actions but also for another hidden agenda. Finally after a few moments of thinking, a bright yet cruel idea came in his mind. It would not only serve as an example to his children who thought they could go against him, and he would make sure this incident never escaped the premises of the Court or the common people of the Empire.

Being an Emperor granted him immense powers, not to mention his other power.

"Kneel"

Cornelia silently signaled Lelouch to follow the order, and if not for anyone else he at least obeyed the order for his little sister's sake. In his anger, he had failed to realize what he had just done.

The Emperor came forward and removed the royal cloak from the prince's back and tossed it towards the ground...

"Lelouch VI Britannia, 11th prince and 17th heir to royal throne of the Holy Empire of Britannia- you are hereby banished from the royal family. You will give up your title, your home, your wealth." declared Charles, and was satisfied when Lelouch finally realized what had just happened.

The boy's gaze shifted towards Cornelia for help, but the princess could only hang her head in defeat. There was nothing she could do for him anymore...

"You are dead to me, and as punishment for insulting the Holy Empire of Britannia and the Emperor- your sister Nunnally VI Britannia will be sent to Japan. A princess would serve as a good bargaining chip with the Japanese." ordered Charles, as Lelouch collapsed on his knees.

His entire body started shaking, and for the first time fear was visible in the defiant boy's eyes. Charles Zi Britannia had taken away the most precious thing of his life...

And in that moment his world got destroyed.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: End of prologue.<p>

The ages of the characters have been deliberately changed, as this is an AU story (with some elements from Cannon). You can certainly see the changes in comparison to Cannon.

The current ages stand like this: Charles (56), Marianne (Deceased): 30, Lelouch: 12, Nunnally: 10, Cornelia: 18, Bismark: 40

Feel free to leave reviews, constructive crticism, pairing suggestions (Even if romance is not the main focus of this story, I am open to hear your opinions, just NO Yaoi or Yuri, I am simply not comfortable with writing that kind of story) or leave just any kind of suggestions.

Your feedback will certainly be quite helpful to me and in the development of this story.

Until Next chapter,

Blackwolf501


	2. Changing Tides

Chapter 2

Changing Tides

* * *

><p>Charles Zi Britannia stiffly sat on his royal throne, his sharp eyes glancing across the empty corridors of the Imperial Court. His mind still afresh with the event that had happened a few hours ago. It was suffice to say, that he was never going to consider Lelouch Vi Britannia as a coward. The boy simply had too much pride and courage.<p>

He had to personally alter the memories of each and every nobles and guards present inside the court. The power of Britannia depended upon the respect the people had for the Emperor, and the fear the enemies had in their hearts due to him. Lelouch had simply crushed both these aspects with his actions, and if he had not taken precautionary measures then it would have led to great chaos not only within the Imperial family, but also within the Empire and its enemies.

The prince and princesses who cowered before him, would suddenly not feel so threatened and may start their useless actions to take over his throne. Secret Rebellious factions within the Empire who were lying inactive would suddenly find a new hero in Lelouch and may start their revolt, while different areas which Britannia captured may start their freedom struggle again.

He had never expected his son to insult him so blatantly, sure Lelouch was impulsive a few times in the past but he was never this angry. The boy was simply too much attached to his mother and sister. Emotions and feelings had always been a great weakness for warriors, and by destroying everything the boy could feel attached to, Charles had effectively turned him into something dangerous.

Yet, he had kept his son close in order to keep an eye on him. The boy possessed a great mind, and may prove to be a useful asset if he got over his emotional issues. That was also another reason why he had sent Nunnally away.

"Bismark, has Nunnally already been sent to Japan?" asked Charles calmly,

"Yes, Your Majesty. As soon as your order was passed, we sent Princess Nunnally immediately to Japan and also notified the Japanese Prime Minister of this new development. They were surprised at first, but accepted this proposal as a sign of Britannia and his Majesty's good faith" answered Bismark frankly, making Charles snort.

"The Japanese have always been cunning, they show that their nation are neutral towards the three superpowers (Britannia, EU, Chine Federation) while secretly planning to oppose us by collaborating with the Chinese Federation. We simply cannot allow those weak people to disrupt the Sakuradite market, that mineral is vital for maintaining stability in this empire. It will in turn keep their focus away from our real goals, and Ragnarok can be fulfilled without any obstacles" explained Charles,

"Then I will personally handle this problem with Japan. The new Knightmare "Glasgow" units have achieved 80% mass production and are ready to be inducted into the Holy Britannian army. Within 4 months, we will be more than ready to invade. I will handle it, your Majesty. But what about Princess Nunnally?" asked Bismark seriously,

It was a well known fact, that they had sent the princess all alone in the lion's den. Attacking Japan would either result into her death or much worse, the Japanese leadership and military had shown extreme brutality on their captured enemies in the past wars.

He waited as Charles simply got up and started walking away towards his personal study chambers located on another side of the palace.

"It doesn't matter, once Ragnarok is finished all these mundane affairs will mean nothing. Settle this useless issue, Bismark. This is an order..." commanded Charles, voice devoid of any feeling, hesitation, or doubt.

Bismark simply offered a devoted salute to his leader and sire.

"Yes, Your Majesty"

Princess Nunnally had to be sacrificed for the glory of the Britannian Empire!

* * *

><p>The sound of a harsh slap echoed through the confined corridors of the Limousine, as furious oceanic eyes glared into disheartened violet ones. Cornelia's entire face a mask of fury as she glared at her silent younger brother, who for his part was suddenly finding the floor beneath his feet a lot more interesting than meeting his sister's eyes.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?" snarled Cornelia, her left hand grabbing Lelouch by the shoulder.

While her bandaged right hand lay silently on her side, the wound was certainly going to remind her of these events over and over again.

And then she heard something which she had never heard from the boy in her entire life.

"I'm sorry..."

Those 2 simple words that escaped from Lelouch's lips combined with the tears falling freely from his eyes was enough to dissipate all her pent up rage. Wrapping her left arm around the boy she embraced him as he cried into her chest, his tears wetting her clothes but none of that mattered to her. The events finally took its toll on Lelouch, as the reality of losing everything struck the boy hard.

As she comforted her brother, her mind was also trying to imagine what the boy must be feeling right now.

His mother was dead, his sister was exiled due to his mistake, his home was gone, his wealth forfeited, his status in society lost, the name Britannia disappearing from his title.

The only thing that remained with him was his name.

Lelouch.

A person who had no identity anymore, he was now one of the countless common people of the world. His fate similar to the numbers in Britannian Empire...

Nunnally was at least still a princess, even if she was a hostage and had suffered the same pains as Lelouch. Her fate was not as bad as the crying boy in her arms, she had definitely learned how heartless their father could be to his own children.

A small blink appeared on the screen in front of their seats, as the face of Gilbert Guilford, her knight appeared on the screen.

"Princess, are you alright?" asked Guilford worriedly, as he saw her wounded right hand.

"Guilford, have you verified the task which I gave you?" questioned Cornelia in response, her voice akin to that of a defeated warrior.

"Yes, Princess Nunnally has already been sent to Japan. There was nothing I or the Ashford family could do, I'm sorry" replied Guilford grimly, and winced when Lelouch's furious gaze landed on him.

"They...sent...Nunnally...away?" hissed Lelouch, fists clenching tightly as the full might of his furious eyes landed on the unfortunate knight of the second princess.

Cornelia had the sense to cut off the link before Lelouch said anything insulting to her knight in his anger. However that only meant the boy's pleading eyes were shifted towards her.

"Sister, can you do something? I have to meet her, I have to apologize..." requested Lelouch, and was heartbroken when she simply shook her head.

"There is nothing I can do, Lelouch. You're not even supposed to have contact with any member of the royal family. I'm only allowed to drive you to the Ashford family who have requested your presence, if you try to contact Nunnally you will not only endanger your life but hers. It's over, Lelouch" declared Cornelia sadly,

His shoulders slumped in defeat as the moment to face the results of his impulsive actions dawned on him. If the terrorists had played a part in destroying his life, then he too had contributed significantly in digging his own grave. He could have lived with this punishment that his father bestowed on him, but the sheer thought of Nunnally being exiled and sent to a foreign country all alone terrified his soul.

He did this to her.

If only Cornelia had allowed that sword to end his life...

"Lelouch Vi Britannia"

His head jerked up to find Cornelia looking at him, her eyes didn't have the remorseful or angry look as before. Rather they burned with a new sense of determination which even instilled something in his heart.

"You're a prince of the Britannian Empire, it doesn't matter if you don't hold that title, status, wealth anymore. You were born a price, you have all the abilities of a prince. It is true that you have made a big mistake, but you only lose when you admit defeat. A war is not over until the soul of a soldier dies, always remember that" barked Cornelia, her words sounding like a veteran army general instead of a royal princess.

Now that he thought about it, Cornelia had the same fire within her that his mother had when she was a Knightmare Pilot, he had heard several glorious tales about Marianne the flash from Cornelia. And if she had not lost hope in him yet, then neither would he lose hope.

He was Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th Prince of the Britannian Empire.

And he would get his little sister back.

He would get everything back from the Emperor.

He would defy the corrupt Britannian System, and get justice for his mother.

He would make Charles Zi Britannia pay.

Cornelia saw the fire returning in Lelouch's eyes which brought a smile on her face. She had given the boy a dream to fight for and motivated him, but it was still not enough. She didn't know how long it would be before she would meet him, or if she ever met him. In a way, she was also responsible for Lelouch's misery, and despite the order given to all members of the royal family to avoid any contact with Lelouch...

She was going to do something to help him in his fight.

* * *

><p>The Second Price of Britannia, Schneizel El Britannia was the rising sun of the Imperial family. Not only was he famous for his handsome looks, but was also well known for his skill in diplomacy and politics. It was said that Schneizel was a person who could show the most innocent smile to his opponent, while stabbing the same man from the back.<p>

His greatest gift was his ability in recognizing opportunities and exploring them to their fullest. That was why at the mere age of 20 he had achieved the prestigious post of Deputy Prime Minister of Britannia, and soon to be Prime Minister.

Standing beside him was his assistant and friend, Kanon who too seemed quite surprised with the order received by the prince.

"He wants you to personally handle Empress's Marianne's body?" questioned Kanon curiously,

"It's already done by now. The orders came as soon as the attack happened, and now he has banished Lelouch and exiled Nunnally. Something is not right here..." replied the blonde prince, a light frown clearly etched across his smooth features.

"Has the Emperor stated the reason for doing such a thing to those two children?" asked Kanon.

"No, even my best sources don't know what happened in the court. The only information I have is that Cornelia was there when the meeting happened..."

The Prince was deeply saddened by his father's actions, he could understand the man being harsh towards his subjects and even his own children to some extent. But going so far as to banish one and exile the other just when they lost their mother, who also happened to be the Emperor's favorite consort.

By logic, Lelouch and Nunnally should have been the Emperor's favorite children. Especially Lelouch, since he certainly reminded their father of himself.

But then again, logic and emotions of mortal humans could never be applied to the man known as Charles Zi Britannia.

Schneizel had seen how talented Lelouch was, the boy possessed a sharp mind that could rival even his own. His brother learned chess at the mere age of 7 and after all these years, he was able to give quite a tough fight to him.

And if he had even half of Marianne's skills in Knightmare combat, then he could prove to be an ace not only on the field but also in the other vital areas.

Lelouch was a trump card, and had too much potential to be simply wasted due to a squabble with their father.

Various choices started arriving in his mind, as he analyzed their pro's and con's in the longer run and how beneficial it would be for his rise to power. Like any other royal children, Schneizel also dreamed of being an Emperor.

However unlike his other siblings, who wanted to be the leader for their personal glory- he had a much larger goal.

Peace.

Not just for Britannia, but for the entire world which had dived into an era of constant warfare. Instead of learning from the devastating two world wars, Britannia and many others nations continued their feudal disputes and now with the arrival of powerful knightmares the entire scenario of wars would change and escalate to even greater heights.

And what frustrated Schneizel was their father's complete lack of interest in such crucial affairs of the world. It was as if the man had lost complete interest in every affairs of the world, despite being the leader of almost half of the world's population.

This was the reason he was thinking of various ways to utilize the talents which Lelouch offered...

_"Keep your friends close, and your enemies even more close"_

Perhaps this was the reason that Charles had only banished Lelouch instead of exiling him. The Emperor wanted to keep the boy close in order to keep an eye on him, a sound strategy which Schneizel fully wanted to use for his own benefit.

Political and personal ambitions aside, he wanted to help Lelouch as some part of him cared about the boy. Out of all his siblings, he had great interest in Lelouch's choices with Cornelia coming after that.

"My prince, there is a video call for you on the royal line. It's Princess Cornelia..." whispered Kanon, breaking him out of his thoughts.

After a light nod, his friend activated the device as the face of his younger sister became visible on the screen. Concern and anxiety clearly evident on her delicate face.

"Cornelia, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked with a kind, polite smile perfectly erasing the frown that was etched on his face mere seconds ago,

He was a crafty fox, after all.

"Brother, we need to talk alone"

* * *

><p>Authors's Notes: End of introduction.<p>

From next chapter the main story will start and chapter length will be much longer. This is a long story and my pacing is slow and focuses on development of characters, so if you can understand these facts then I think you will enjoy this story, as I plan to bring very interesting things ahead.

Thank you for all the reviews and support, and I've considered all your suggestions regarding the pairings situation.

Thanks for reading. Drop me a review, eh?

Blackwolf501


	3. The Goodbye

Chapter 3

The Goodbye

* * *

><p>Cornelia cautiously glanced at the digital image of her elder brother, a welcoming smile was visible on the handsome prince's face. If it were any other woman, their entire face would have become bright red with the smile the prince was displaying.<p>

But she knew better...

After all she had been one of those girls who had fallen to his charms a few years ago, only to end up on the receiving end of a prank planned by Schneizel along with Clovis and Lelouch.

She shivered a little as memories of that embarrassing moment came back to her...

"Cornelia?"

His gentle reminder snapped her out from those memories, as she decided to focus on more important matters at hand. She idly wondered just how she was supposed to explain the situation to him, without revealing the contents about the confrontation between the Emperor and Lelouch. After all, she had been forbidden by the Emperor himself to refrain from saying anything.

Not that she intended to do that, unless she wanted her head severed.

"Is it about Lelouch?" he initiated the conversation, while drinking a glass of water that was handed to him by Kanon.

She waited for the assistant to leave, and only when he was out of sight did she allow a exasperated sigh to escape from her lips, while her brother simply waited for her to get comfortable. If there was one thing Scniezel had in abundance was his patience, and right now she was grateful for that.

In that aspect, Lelouch was quite different from the second prince of Britannia. The black haired boy lacked patience, unlike his older half-brother and perhaps it was one of the reasons for his downfall.

"Yes" answered the tired princess,

"Tell me what happened, what has my foolish brother done to get himself banished?" questioned Schniezel, and narrowed his eyes when Cornelia flinched a little. If there was something that made the warrior princess nervous, then it could not be something trivial.

"I'm sorry, Brother. But I can't tell you..." replied the younger sibling, remorse easily visible in her eyes.

Here she was requesting his help against the Emperor's decision, and even then she was not willing to reveal the truth to him. It was hypocrisy at its best...

"It's alright..." said the blonde princess nonchalantly,

"What?"

"If you are under father's orders, then no amount of persuading or pressurizing would work on you. Now the question is, what is it you need from me?" asked Schniezel smartly, and smirked when he saw her giving him a grateful smile.

He had made the first successful move...

Seeing his brash sister get relaxed was certainly a welcoming sign, as it would now be easy for him to understand the situation without any kind of tension between them.

"I need your advice regarding Lelouch, brother" answered Cornelia honestly, as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Advise?"

"Yes, I'm a mess right now. I can't think straight, the emperor has banished that little idiot. On one hand, I am bound to follow the royal decree, but I can't just leave him to rot on the streets...he's my brother" protested Cornelia,

_"My brother? It seems you are quite attached to him, after all."_ concluded Schniezel,

"I see, are these feelings emerging due to guilt of not being able to protect Empress Marianne or due to your affection for Lelouch?" questioned the Deputy Prime Minister seriously, as she simply frowned.

"Both"

"Fair enough. Then my advise to you is to create as much distance between you and Lelouch. Get away from the boy..." said Schniezel coolly, and as expected her frown transformed into an angry snarl.

_"Soldiers are always so predictable"_ mused Schniezel, but decided to explain his reasons instead of mocking his already fuming sister.

"Listen to me carefully, Cornelia"

She was immediately silenced when his playful smile dropped, and now he had transformed into his full authoritative mode. It also reminded her that she was here for his advise, and it would not be good if the discussion turned into a heated argument.

"You will be watched from now on, whatever Lelouch did has certainly threatened the emperor and if you want to stay alive then you will do no such thing that would wreck his wrath upon you. Right now, our little brother is the focus of the emperor's anger and it would be suicide if you get in the way. Think about Euphemia for a second..." chided Schniezel, and was satisfied when realization dawned on the hot headed princess.

This was her weakness, after all. Cornelia's love for her little sister exceeded any other feelings which she had for anyone else.

"But Lelouch-"

"I will handle him. You can't get involved with him any further, but at the same time we can't just let him rot. I have a plan that can save our brother from total destruction..." offered Schniezel, as he subtly glanced at the few chess pieces on his board.

Particularly, his eyes were set on the king, the queen, and the bishop.

A king never wields any power without the support of his subordinates. If he wanted to bring peace to this war torn world, then he would need allies. Both external as well as internal...

He already had plans for various people who were going to act as his pawns, rook, knights in this dangerous game of royal chess.

Cornelia was similar to a Bishop, she could only think in one direction which in this case was her loyalty towards Britannia and the desire to protect Euphemia, as well as Lelouch and Nunnally to some extent. Otherwise, she had no other thinking capabilities that could prove useful in the longer run. However it did not diminish the fact, that she was perhaps the strongest Bishop in this game of chess.

While Lelouch was an entire different story...

The 11th prince was a queen, who would stop at nothing to achieve his goals. In this case, it was a desire to protect Nunnally and get justice for his slain mother. If Schniezel could somehow interconnect these goals with supporting his rise to the throne, then he was absolutely sure his little brother would become his strongest ally.

Like him Lelouch always cared about the results in most cases, and never the path taken to achieve those results.

But right now his queen was vulnerable and weak, surrounded by a sea of sly foxes and jackals in the form of Britannia nobility and the royal family.

He slowly moved his king in front of his surrounded queen, while positioning his bishop nearby after making the white side move. The two would stand guard and allow the queen to regain its strength, and when the time comes they would unleash it straight on the enemies.

Like a warrior, the queen would destroy anything that came in the way of its goals.

Yes, this could indeed prove to be the most entertaining game of chess.

"What do you have in mind, brother?" questioned Cornelia, curiosity clearly evident in her blue eyes.

"I've already discussed Lelouch's situation with Reuben Ashford..." confessed Schniezel,

"The head of the Ashford family?"

"Yes, precisely. He was devastated by the emperor's banishment of Lelouch and exile of Nunnally..."

"_Yeah, right_. Now that empress Marianne is gone and her children nowhere near the royal throne, his family would be ruined" scoffed Cornelia, but was intrigued when Schniezel simply smiled.

"Not every noble is a selfish person, Cornelia. In this case, Reuben generally cares about our Vi Britannian siblings and was more than willing to make a deal to help them..." declared Schniezel happily, surprising his younger sibling.

"You already made your move, brother?" asked Cornelia in shock, but soon schooled her features as she remembered this was the greatest strategist of the Britannian Empire.

"Everything to help my brother, indeed. To sweeten deal, I agreed to save his family from losing their nobility status. Loyalty and love can only take a person so far, but by protecting the Ashford family's reputation and status in the nobility I have arranged a staunch ally for our distraught siblings. Reuben was more than willing to help Lelouch..." explained Schniezel with a victorious smirk etched across his lips.

"Brother, you can do that? And what about Nunnally?" asked Cornelia quickly, as the pink haired princess was eager to get more good news and knowing the blonde prince, he would not have stopped at simply making a deal for Lelouch.

"No need to worry, Cornelia. I have enough sway in the Imperial Court to divert the attention of the aristocracy from destroying the Ashford's. But considering the terrorist threat and the anger flowing in the Imperial Court, they have decided to move to Japan and lay low. They have already started a school for Britannian students. Japan is a neutral country, and it turns out better for us as Nunnally is there too. If anything goes wrong, then I can use Reuben to safeguard our little sister..."

_"...and have Lelouch as my ally instead of an enemy"_

The Princess was left speechless by the actions of her elder brother. She knew Schniezel was a cunning fox, but to make so many moves was simply astounding. Here she was asking for his help, when he had already taken care of the entire problem itself.

Maybe he really deserved to be the emperor...

"Brother, I still can't leave Lelouch all alone" said Cornelia stubbornly, as he merely chuckled.

"Fine, fine. Is there someone you trust? Someone who can not only protect our brother, but teach him to become strong and if need be die to save his life?" asked Schniezel seriously, he had invested too much of his time and resources in this case and he had to make sure no unexpected surprised emerged.

Cornelia started thinking, as various faces started emerging in her mind. She had to think of someone who would act as Lelouch's knight, despite the boy no longer holding the title of price. It was a difficult situation, many soldiers would have jumped at the chance of becoming a knight to a royal heir. It was one of the most prestigious positions in the Britannian Empire.

But when the said royal was banished, and held no title, wealth, or status in society then it was an entire different scenario.

Suddenly the face of a certain Lieutenant arrived in her mind. The features of the navy blue haired man became clear in her mind, as she remembered him as one of the officers under her command at the Aries Villa. Always lurking in the shadows, agreeing to whatever requests made by Empress Marianne, and was the one who opposed the security withdrawal the most on the day of the terrorist attack.

The man who was rumored to have a crush on the french empress, and who was handpicked by Marianne herself straight from the academy.

"Jeremiah Gottwald"

Schniezel had seen the series of emotions that had passed through his sister's face during the 3 minutes which she had taken to sort through the list of possible candidates. And judging from the confidence in her tone, and the trust in her eyes left no doubt that the princess had some faith in the mentioned soldier's loyalty.

Picking up a notepad, he entered the man's name and soon a picture emerged on the device along with every single detail of Jeremiah's life.

_Name: Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald_

_Age: 25_

_Rank: __Lieutenant_

_Heir of a noble family- check._

_Knows the workings of the Britannia system and the social customs and norms- Bonus check._

_Graduated from Imperial Colchester Military Institute at the top of his class- Check_

_Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, military tactics, and a trained sniper- Check_

_94% accuracy in Knightmare combat- Triple Check_

_Unwavering Loyalty to Britannia and the Royal family, particularly the Vi Britannian's- Check_

A satisfied smile was etched across the prince's face as he finished reading Jeremiah's profile. There was not a single thing that made him doubt the man, and if Cornelia was willing to place so much trust in her ex-subordinate then he would leave this judgement to her.

"Very well, I will trust your judgement" concluded Schniezel, as a grateful smile came on his sister's face.

"Thank you very much, brother" replied Cornelia graciously, as he simply waved his hand nonchalantly.

"No need for that, I'll try to do whatever I can for Nunnally but frankly she's out of my grasp. But still, I will try to do as much as I can for her through the Ashford's in Japan..." promised the second royal prince,

"I understand..."

"Say Cornelia, what are your plans now?" asked Schniezel curiously,

"I don't know..."

_Just what he was waiting for_, as another list of possibilities arrived in his mind. His sister was a skilled warrior, and by helping their distraught siblings (Lelouch and Nunnally) he had gained Cornelia's trust and affection. The only thing left was placing the fiery princess in a proper position of power, from where he could make the optimum utilization of her talents.

He simply had to show her a reason to fight, and off she was like a dog after a bone thrown by their master.

"Maybe you should think about joining the army. You are a warrior, Cornelia. I say, you can prove to be a great General and our empire needs your skills in maintaining the peace. Father is also planning to invade a few other nations, and the tension between EU and Chinese federation is at an all time high. Our soldiers are desperate for a leader like you..." praised Schniezel, and was surprised when a faint blush crept up on her cheeks.

After all, despite everything Cornelia was still a 18 year old girl. And every girl loved to be praised, and it was a bonus when it came from their siblings.

He had already shown a logical reason to her, and now came the emotional part...

"And if Lelouch ever decides to join the army, then I can't think of anyone more than you who can guide him and protect his life.." suggested Schniezel slyly, and had to work hard in order to prevent her from seeing his smile as the princess almost accepted his suggestion.

"You're right, with Marianne gone I need to do something to serve our empire. I'll think about it, thank you very much brother" answered Cornelia gratefully, earning a gentle, loving smile from the dangerous prince.

_"Anything for my dear sister"_

* * *

><p>Lelouch slowly walked through the large mansion of the Ashford family. He silently looked at the servant who was guiding him to the master of this mansion, the prince had met Reuben a few times in the past and he had found the man was quite friendly and helpful in nature. Not to mention the good relations which the Ashford's had with his deceased mother.<p>

He idly wondered the reason behind which Reuben had asked for his presence, by all means the Ashford should be creating as much distance from anyone from the Vi Britannian family.

Something was not right here...

"Uff.."

He was suddenly disturbed from his thoughts when he saw a flash of blonde and before he knew it he was down on the ground, with his assailant fairly lying on top of him. A small shriek was heard from the nearby servant as she watched the prince falling down on her watch.

"Lulu!"

The prince's eyebrows twitched in annoyance when he heard that nickname being called. A low growl escaped from his lips as he glared at the girl that was lying on top of him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" asked the irritated prince, instead the girl simply pinched his flushed cheeks.

A resonating thud was heard as the young female servant simply collapsed, and Milly Ashford's laugh was heard in the entire mansion.

The heir of the Britannian family sighed tiredly on seeing his "friend's" antics. What thoughts were crossing through little Nunnally's mind when she decided to introduce this "_blonde demon"_ to him? Not a single meeting between them had passed without Milly doing something to annoy him.

From drawing fake mustache on his handsome face, to make him dress in a bunny suit while he slept were among the many pranks that Milly had played on him over these years. And he had to endure them as it made his dear Nunnally laugh, and for her smile he was willing to bear these pranks.

_Nunnally_

Milly noticed the change in the prince'e demeanor as regret and guilt was visible on the prince's face. Deciding to cheer him up, she went down and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

The action had the desired effect as the depressed prince suddenly became a stuttering little boy, whose cheeks were as bright as a tomato.

"Oh, you liked it Lulu. Shall I give you another one?" asked Milly mischievously, and attempted to move forward.

Never in their entire lives, had she seen the physically weak prince to move so fast. Before she was even near his face, he was out of her grasp and had inched several feet away. And the nervous expression on his face made her laugh a little more, even if she was toppled upside down due to his sudden escape.

"That's enough, Millicent. You have teased him more than enough..."

Their attention shifted towards the new voice, as they saw the head of the Ashford family strolling towards them. The old man was wearing a classic business suit, his silver hair were neatly combed and even his wrinkled face could not hide the kind smile that he was offering to the banished prince.

The old man's gaze shifted towards the unconscious servant and motioned the other 2 servants to take her away, and get her some medical help.

By now he must have gotten used to his granddaughter's antics...

"Apologies, my prince. Millicent can be quite a handful..." said Reuben with a gentle smile playing on his lips, as he offered his hand to Lelouch.

The young boy graciously shook the offered hand confidently, while casting a glare towards the blonde demon who simply stuck her tongue out. God, how could she mange to get on his nerves?

Cornelia was right, he really needed to develop patience and stop being the frustrated little 12 year old boy.

He was a prince of the Britannian Empire, and decided to act like one.

_"I would deal with you later, Milly"_ thought Lelouch darkly, and the evil glare which Milly received made her a little nervous.

''No need for that, Reuben. I guess I should have gotten used to her theatrics by now..." replied Lelouch sharply, making the old man chuckle.

"Yeah, she's like that sometimes but she means well. You know, she even has a picture of you in her bedroom" teased Reuben,

**"WHAT!"**

The Ashford family head winced a little, when he heard two loud shrieks. One from Lelouch and another from Milly...

His granddaughter suddenly had a small blush on her cheeks and simply ran away from the halls of the mansion, leaving behind a highly confused, twitching Lelouch behind. For a moment, there was a faint reddening of the prince's cheeks as he watched the girl run away...but simply shook his head with a tired sigh before schooling his features.

_"Oh, the good old teenage life..."_ thought Reuben bemusedly,

Despite acting as squabbling little children, the prince and the heir of the Ashford family were quite good friends. He had seen it with his own eyes, when Milly reduced her pranks (which didn't happen very often) and when Lelouch let go of his pride the two young kids had very good conversations and even engaged in some activities at the Aries Villa.

If only they had the destiny of growing up together...

Reuben knew his granddaughter liked the boy standing before him, and apart from a few little habits he found the prince to be a very good boy. In comparison to other members of the royal family, Lelouch was respectful to everyone including the servants that had served in their home. He considered every person as a human, regardless of their status, wealth, or appearance.

Perhaps it was one of the traits which made Milly like the boy...

"Reuben..."

The prince's gentle reminder snapped him out of his depressing thoughts, as his eyes shifted towards the wristwatch. An action which didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch.

His eyes glanced across the suitcases that were perfectly lined up in a corner, and the convoy of cars that he had seen at the gates. Judging from the nervous expression on the old man's face, it didn't take him more than a few seconds to connect the dots.

"You're leaving..."

His simple answer neither possessed any anger or hurt, as the boy simply looked at him with his cold, calculating eyes. It was as if he was expecting everyone in his life to betray him and stab him in the back.

"It's best if we talk inside, my prince. I need to tell you somethings..." answered Reuben seriously, and patiently waited for the boy's response.

The prince narrowed his dark violet eyes at him, which scarily reminded the Ashford head of the Emperor. If there was anything which Lelouch and his father had in common, was their terrifying stares which could make even the most powerful nobles sweat in fear.

And Reuben Ashford was no exception.

"Let's go inside..."

He was certainly relieved when Lelouch said those words, and promptly guided the prince to his dining room.

* * *

><p>In a lonely corner of a bar sat a tall man, he was currently engaged in drowning drinks after drinks of strong vodka. Devoid of any sense of reality, he simply seemed to enjoy getting lost in the dreamy world which the alcoholic substance was sending him to.<p>

Back to the good old times at Aries Villa.

Back to serving Lady Marianne, and the Vi Britannian family.

That thought alone made him feel immense pain, as the image of his dead mistress came back in his mind. If only he had not abandoned his post, if only he had insisted on staying in the shadows then he could have prevented Marianne from dying. Or at the very least used himself as a meat shield to protect the empress, it would have at least allowed him to die knowing he had fulfilled his duty.

But by simply surviving while Marianne died, he had betrayed every oath he had made to the empress of Britannia and her two little children.

What would master Lelouch think of him and his failure in protecting his mother?

The few times he had been assigned to protect the prince, the boy had been nothing but respectful towards him despite his status as a mere Lieutenant. And how had he repaid that generosity?

If only he could go back in time and change everything, he would have given anything to prevent this tragedy from happening. Even if it meant dying for Marianne and her children.

It would have certainly saved him from living through this feeling of guilt and agony, and hearing that Lelouch was banished while Nunnally was exiled had done nothing but make him feel more guilty.

The sound of strong footsteps were heard in the bar, but Jeremiah simply didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was the mesmerizing vodka bottle that was resting in his hands.

"Lieutenant Jeremiah Gottwald..." announced a strong voice,

The drunk officer hazily saw several Britannian soldiers standing behind a tall man who had a scar on his face, he hazily saw the stars embedded on the man's chest signifying his rank as a general. But he simply didn't care anymore, if they wanted to execute him then they could very well do it right here.

"(hiccup)...go...away..." muttered Jeremiah sleepily, as he tiredly laid his head on the bar's table while tightly gripping the bottle in his hand.

A slight "Tch" sound was heard from the scar faced general, as he simply raised one of his hands. Jeremiah merely closed his eyes in resignation, as he saw another officer emerging from the general's back.

Maybe he was the executioner who would shoot him in the head for his failures?

Instead of a gunshot the sound of a rifle's back colliding with something hard was heard, and then everything went dark for Jeremiah.

* * *

><p>Reuben anxiously waited for the prince to say something. He had just finished explained Schniezel's actions to the young boy, but instead of asking many questions or getting anxious the boy simply settled to remain silent.<p>

It was hard for him to imagine that a 12 year old boy could possess this much thinking, Lelouch was barely a few months younger than Milly and even then the difference in their intellect was clearly visible. And perhaps the prince has learned something from his mistakes a few hours ago.

It was close to 24 hours since Marianne's death, and the bright moon had slowly emerged in the sky shinning its bright light on Lelouch through the small window near which he was sitting on a comfortable armchair.

"I understand, Reuben. I accept it..." said Lelouch in a calm, collected voice.

A bright smile came on the old man's face as he came forward and handed a set of keys to the prince who curiously gazed at him.

"These belong to a mansion that belonged to one of my close friend. He died a few years ago without leaving any heir, and entrusted me to give this mansion to someone who needed help. It's not as large as Aries Villa, and only has 1 maid right now who's a Japanese. I'm sorry, my prince'' apologized Reuben, but was surprised when Lelouch gently grasped his hand.

And the faint smile which he received from the boy warmed his heart...

"Thank you for helping me and staying by my side, despite how much my actions could have harmed you and your family. I won't forget this..." thanked Lelouch, as the old man simply waved his hand.

"There are still people who care for you, my prince. Besides, how could I look Milly in the eye if I can't even help a good friend of hers..." explained Reuben happily, as the boy simply shook his head but retained the smile on his face.

Reuben slowly took out 2 cards from his pocket and presented it before Lelouch. One was a ATM card that had the name "Marianne Lamperouge" engraved on it.

"This is..." said a shocked Lelouch,

"Your mother left you all her wealth as part of her will. She had instructed me to hand over this to you, if something happens to her" stated Reuben seriously,

"Mother, but the emperor took away everything..." argued Lelouch, but Reuben shook his head.

"He took away everything that he provided to your family, but this money was earned by your mother when she was a knightmare pilot in the Britannian Army. She didn't need this wealth after she married the emperor, but gave it to me in order to protect her children if something happened to her. I've already given half of it to Princess Nunnally, while this belongs to you..." said Reuben sympathetically, as the boy took the card with shaky hands.

"Mother..."

He controlled the tear that wanted to slip from his eyes as memories of his kind, loving mother came back in his heart. Even after death, she protected him and Nunnally from everything, while he...

But he stopped, maybe this was the punishment for the pain he had caused Nunnally. And he would not ease this pain by crying and removing the burden on his heart. He would bear this curse, and get justice for his mother while creating a better world where his sister could live peacefully.

And if she hated him for his actions, then he would happily bear that hatred too.

Even if it meant dying by her hands...

He would do anything to make her smile, whether it meant diving into the deepest depths of hell, or becoming a demon, or even dying for her.

"This is my cell phone number, if you need anything or want to talk with Milly or me, please don't hesitate to call us" offered Reuben,

He was surprised when Lelouch took the card and started walking towards the door of the room, but stopped just before the exit.

"Thank you, Reuben..."

* * *

><p>In the magnificent gardens of the Ashford Mansion, stood a young blonde girl whose eyes were staring at the bright full moon shining in the sky. She nostalgically looked at the garden, it would perhaps be the last time she would see this place, the last time she would set foot on her homeland, the last time when she met Lulu...<p>

"Milly..."

She jolted in surprise, when she heard him calling her name as he came beside her. He still retained that stoic look on his face, but didn't seem to have hostility in his eyes for the prank which she played on him earlier by kissing him on his cheek.

Even if it was never meant as a prank...

Both of them remained silent, while glancing at the bright moon in the sky...

"I guess this is goodbye" said Lelouch calmly, and for a moment he saw a pained expression coming in her eyes but was instantly replaced by her mischievous smirk.

"Don't tell me you're going to_ miss me_, Lulu?" teased the blonde Ashford, as he merely gave an amused smirk.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" asked Lelouch smartly, as she merely smiled on his remark.

"Point taken,_ your majesty_" mocked Milly, and for once he smiled on her teasing words.

He was intrigued when she presented a heart-shaped locket to him...

"Happy Birthday, Lulu"

The prince was genuinely shocked as he remembered it was his birthday today, instead of being a day of celebration it would forever remind him of the mother he lost, and the sister he exiled due to his mistakes.

Milly saw the pain in his eyes, and went forward and gently grasped his hand while placing the locket in his palm.

_"Lelouch, you must win against your past..._

_...and the results of your actions"_

He didn't know whether he was surprised on hearing her words, or by the touch of her lips which were laying a chastise kiss on his own. Reacting on his instincts, the now 13 year old prince returned the sweet gesture with a sloppy kiss of his own.

This unknown feeling that was passing through his heart was making him quite...

And then it came to an end, never in his life had he imagined he would have his first kiss with the girl whom he considered a _"Blonde Demon"_. Maybe it was her words, or the fact that she had remembered his birthday on this sad day or something else but he had willingly kissed her back.

Strangely, Milly simply gazed into his eyes as the bright moonlight shone on her beautiful face, her beautiful shoulder length blonde hair flowing freely with the cold gusts of wind.

And then she turned away...

As she started walking away from him, his gaze shifted towards the locket which she had gifted him. Gently opening it with a small click, his breath got hitched in his throat as he saw the two pictures embedded side by side.

One belonged to a smiling Nunnally, while the other one was of Marianne.

It was perhaps the most beautiful gift someone had ever given to him in his entire life, he hurriedly looked up to find the blonde girl who was his friend...

But she was gone...

Disappeared into the dark night, as the words that had got caught in his throat finally came out in the empty garden.

_"Thank you, Milly"_

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: End of chapter.<p>

Yes, I deliberately changed Lelouch's birth date. I have my reasons behind that...

Please don't assume that this makes LuluXMilly (Although they have a solid foundation now) as the pairing of this story.

Thanks for reading, please leave some reviews and help this story flourish so that every code geass fan can enjoy it.

Blackwolf501


	4. A Choice

Chapter 4

A Choice

* * *

><p>Jeremiah Gottwald was a proud Britannian, a soldier of the glorious Empire. He had the courage to face down each and every enemy that threatened the empire and the prestigious royal family, no matter how terrifying or dangerous the enemies maybe.<p>

What the Lieutenant lacked was the courage to face down the very same royal family, whom he had sworn to defend and had failed miserably. And looking into Cornelia's sharp, calculative eyes made him wish the officer standing beside him had shot him in the bar.

Instead Major Andreas Darlton had commanded his soldiers to drag Jeremiah's sorry ass, get him washed up and made presentable so he could face the Second Princess of Britannia.

In a strange twisted way, Jeremiah also felt honored that perhaps it would be Princess Cornelia who herself would reward his punishment. And it would be an honor to die by the hands of a warrior like her. He would die as a soldier and not as a drunkard shot in a bar.

And if that was his fate, then he would walk down this path like a true loyal soldier.

Darlton was quite surprised when the younger officer gave a crisp, devoted boy to the princess standing before him. Gone was the sorrowful man and was instantly replaced by a courageous soldier whose loyalty even surprised the major. Any other man would be begging for his life, or sprouting fake tears. He had expected those kind of actions from Jeremiah, since he belonged from a very prestigious noble family.

And yet Jeremiah was the entire opposite of nobility and was an honorable officer, which made Darlton respect him.

"Lieutenant Jeremiah Gottwald, in your service, your highness.." said Jeremiah devotedly, as Cornelia narrowed her eyes searching for any kind of deception from the man kneeling in front of her.

"Do you know why you've been summoned?" asked Cornelia strictly, maybe Schniezel was right. She belonged in the military as for a second the man looked at her and flinched on hearing the question, but didn't hesitate in giving a firm nod.

"I follow orders, my princess. It is not my place to question the reason for you summoning me..." answered the officer crisply, as Cornelia got a small smile on seeing her confidence in the man being proven right. She gestured Darlton to leave the room, and after a suspicious glance towards Jeremiah the veteran major left the room, his firm disciplined footsteps the only sound being heard in the halls as he exited.

She did not respond to Jeremiah's answers, and instead walked back towards her chair where a few files and cards were laying idly.

"Catch"

She was satisfied when the officer instantly dived and caught the documents which she had thrown, it was quite impressive that the man was still in top shape despite his nearly drunkard state a few hours ago. All the more reason, he was fit for the chosen job.

Cornelia didn't miss the mortified look on Jeremiah's face as he looked at the picture of a young boy in those documents, regret easily resurfacing in his eyes.

"Do you know who this is?" asked Cornelia seriously, as Jeremiah bowed his head in shame.

"Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, son of the late Empress Marianne Vi Britannia. The 11th prince and 17th in line to the royal throne..." replied Jeremiah silently,

"Correct yourself, the boy in the picture is no longer a prince. He is a banished member of the royal family, who has no rights to the throne. And in exactly 3 hours he would be killed by the very same terrorists that murdered Empress Marianne..." declared Cornelia,

In a miraculous display of insubordination and rebellion, the Lieutenant was back up on his feet. Eyes burning with anger and a strange determination.

"It won't happen, please tell me where he is. I will protect Empress Marianne's son..." requested Jeremiah urgently, and on the inside Cornelia couldn't help but admire the man standing in front of her.

But this had to be done.

"You will do no such thing, _Lieutenant_. Lelouch is nothing more than a commoner now, he does not deserve the protection of a military officer who has sworn an oath to the Emperor and the Britannian Empire. Stand down!" commanded Cornelia, shocking the blue haired noble.

"But-"

"No buts, you will follow orders. I am ordering your transfer to 27th Royal Battalion. You will be under probation, be grateful that I don't hold you responsible for Empress Marianne's death and am willing to forgive you for your sins. In return I want you to swear your loyalty to me, and abandon all your previous oaths to the now destroyed Vi Britannian family. If you perform well and remain faithful, then you might just rise higher in ranks and become more useful to the Empire which you swore to protect..." explained Cornelia straight forwardly, and keenly observed each and every movement made by the man.

Right from his eyes, to his trembling lips, his shaking hands, everything.

It wasn't even more than 10 seconds before Jeremiah was back in his old position of kneeling before her, but this time he had his head completely bowed on the floor.

"I am very sorry, Princess. But I can't accept it..." said Jeremiah apologetically, but his voice didn't have a grain of regret in it.

"Why? _Will you disobey me_ despite the mercy I am showing you, despite all your failures!" yelled Cornelia furiously, but Jeremiah didn't back down.

"I am truly grateful for the generosity which you bestowed on me, your highness. But I can't betray my oaths to Empress Marianne and the Vi Britannian family..." said Jeremiah truthfully, as she cracked her knuckles ready to intimidate the man into submission.

"The Vi Britannia's are gone, a relic of the past..." replied Cornelia arrogantly, and was rewarded with a sharp glare from the Lieutenant.

"They are still there, until Master Lelouch and Mistress Nunnally are alive I will serve them faithfully with everything I have. I won't abandon the children of Empress Marianne, when she was the one that made me what I am today. Princess, I know what betraying your order means...and I am prepared to face death as punishment. But if that is my fate...

.._.then let me die while protecting Prince Lelouch_"

Cornelia was left speechless by the request presented before her, she knew Jeremiah was loyal to the Vi Britannian family. But she never expected him to go this far, Lelouch was quite lucky to have such supporters despite losing everything. First the Ashfords, and now Jeremiah...

"So be it..."

A delightful smile came on the man's face as he gave her a deep bow. For any other person Jeremiah would appear to be insane for being so ecstatic when he was just sentenced to death, but only the man knew that it was not death but an honor which the princess had bestowed upon him. A chance to re-fulfill his oaths was the greatest gift any person could have given him.

Cornelia walked forward, with a faint smile tugging on her lips. Slowly unsheathing the sword that was resting on her waist, she made two gentle taps on the man's shoulder.

"Since Lelouch is no longer a prince and does not have the authority, and also as a sign of my personal faith in you. I, Cornelia de Britannia, Second Princess of the Holy Britannia Empire name Sir Jeremiah Gottwald, the Knight of Honor of Lelouch Vi Britannia. Do you swear to serve, protect and defend Lelouch from all enemies, whether they be foreign or domestic?" asked Cornelia, and waited for the startled man's answer.

It was Jeremiah's turn to be surprised, was this really happening?

A Knight of Honor...

And that of Prince Lelouch...

Whether the gods were too happy with him, or he had some strange twisted luck, Jeremiah could not help but feel goosebumps across his entire body as he looked in the Princess's patient eyes. She was really serious...

Never had he imagined would he receive the prestigious position of a Knight of Honor of a royal. It was his pipe dream to be a Knight to Marianne, but that had been crushed; but now he not only had the chance to atone for his sins, but to protect the only son of the Empress.

Courage and determination returned in his eyes, as he made the most important and destiny changing decision of his life.

"I, Jeremiah Gottwald swear to serve Prince Lelouch with all my strength, skills and abilities. I shall be the sword that destroys his enemies, and the shield that shall protect him at the same time, no matter the cost. I swear to Gods, that I shall fulfill my oaths till my very last breath...and I shall never fail again" promised Jeremiah faithfully, making Cornelia smile proudly as if she had won a personal victory.

"You acknowledge the fact that you will be giving up your career in the military and all your ranks? And there are not only terrorists but Britannia's who are out for Lelouch's blood now that he's all alone. Are you still willing to serve my brother till the very end, answer very carefully Jeremiah. Lelouch may not be my real brother, but he is still my sibling and someone close to me. I am placing his safety in your hands, and if anything happens to him...

...**_then I will hunt you down personally, and make you pay dearly_**" threatened Cornelia, her murderous eyes glaring daggers in the man's eyes.

For his part, Jeremiah offered a crisp salute. Never showing any hesitation, any fear, or doubts.

He had already decided his fate.

"I understand and accept it, your highness. You have my word..."

Cornelia stared in his eyes for another few moments before giving a firm nod, she then removed a small letter from one of her pockets and handed it to the newly declared Knight of Honor.

"Lelouch is here, your duty starts from this very instant. Present this letter to him, and he shall understand everything. Now go..." commanded Cornelia, and received a quick salute from Jeremiah.

The knight quickly started to move towards the exit, and was about to open the door- ready to step into his new role when Cornelia's voice reached him...

Turning around, he saw the Second Princess moving towards her chambers. He could not see her face, but there was something strange about her.

"Tell Lelouch, that I love him..."

The door of her room slammed shut, concealing the loving sister who had done everything in her power to save her brother. And Jeremiah could not help but smile and return a firm salute.

_"Thank you, Princess Cornelia..."_

* * *

><p>Lelouch could not help but stare at the large mansion that was in front of him. Well, it was not as large as Aries Villa, but it was far better than what he expected. Correction, it was exactly what he wanted.<p>

A place which was secluded from the limelight, free from the peering eyes and ears of the fake nobility and military dogs of Britannia. A home from where he would begin his quest of searching for Nunnally, and no matter what he would bring her back.

He would get her back to Aries Villa one day, before that he would get justice for his mother. And if everything went well, then he would be living a normal, happy life with his sister.

And for that dream he was willing to do anything.

"Master Lamperouge?"

Lelouch turned around to his right to find a maid standing there with a warm smile on her face. Narrowing his eyes, he saw she was wearing the typical maid uniform which most servants working for noble families wore. What was extraordinary was her appearance...

She was a Japanese, had dark brown her that reached up to her neck and piercing yellow eyes that could be welcoming and intimidating at the same time. Ruben had told him that her name was Sayoko Shinozaki, and she had been a personal caretaker of Milly for the past few years.

He had insisted he didn't need a babysitter as he was 13 now, but couldn't back up his argument when Ruben insisted. Plus, there was something about this 24 year old woman that seemed strange...

"Miss Shinozaki, I suppose..." answered Lelouch, and gained a welcoming nod from the maid.

"You can call me, Sayoko if you want. If you follow me, I'll help you get settled in..." said Sayoko respectfully, and smiled when Lelouch nodded.

As they walked through the gardens of the mansion, Lelouch couldn't help but admire the peaceful place. It lacked the grandiose of the royal houses, yet maintained a respectful sense of a noble's house. Meanwhile Sayoko also stole a few glances towards her new master...

She had received specific instructions from Ruben that the boy was a former prince whose life had to be protected at all costs. As such, she was specifically chosen for this mission. In return for protecting Lelouch, the Ashford head had promised to send more wages to her family back in Japan and in time he would get them to a more safer and better accommodated location, it would be better than Hiroshima where they were currently living.

Sayoko herself found the boy intriguing, she had expected a foul mouthed, arrogant young boy who would frown at the mansion and at her for being a foreigner, as most Britannian's were quite wary of them. Instead, she found herself a quiet boy who was hawkishly observing each and every corner of the mansion from his dark eyes, as if searching for any loop that could compromise his security.

"If you want to ask something, then go ahead..."

His words caught her by surprise and she found him staring at her directly. Even for a teenager, Lelouch was quite intimidating when he wanted to.

"You're not displeased with the mansion and with me?" questioned Sayoko, making the boy smile bemusedly.

"I'll say this once so listen carefully, Sayoko. This place is perfect for me, for reasons you don't need to know right now. As for you, I have no problems with Japanese people. In fact, I'm glad I have one on my side..." said Lelouch honestly, as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Sayoko suspiciously,

"Ruben must have told you who I am, or was. The fact that he specifically chose you for the job out of his entire little army of servants and security personnel shows he has more faith in you than anyone under his peerage. You know why I am here, but I want to know why you are here?" demanded Lelouch, and simply settled for staring at an impressed Sayoko.

After a few seconds, a smile crept up on her face as she gave him a traditional Japanese bow.

"You're right. I am Sayoko Shinozaki, 37th heir to the Shinozaki school of martial arts. Apart from being Miss Millicent Ashford's maid, I was her personal bodyguard and served her for the past few years..." introduced Sayoko,

"Don't you think you are being too revealing for a ninja?" asked Lelouch bemusedly, making her smile.

"Deception is meant for the enemy, Master Lelouch. Since I am supposed to be by your side and know everything about you, it's fair that you know everything about me as well..." clarified Sayoko, gaining a nod from the prince.

"I can accept that, now I want you to set my belongings in the most secured room of this mansion...and call me Lelouch, if you want me to call you Sayoko." instructed Lelouch, making her smile even more

Lelouch then went forward and handed over the two bags that he had brought with him.

Sayoko easily picked up the heavy bags with relative ease, and gave him a firm acknowledging nod.

Without another word Lelouch started walking away, and as if he had sensed her lingering question he glanced at her...

"I'll be taking a tour of the mansion on my own..."

His answer was nothing less than an order, and since there was no imminent danger in this request the Japanese woman could not help but agree.

* * *

><p>(3 Hours Later)<p>

The first thing Jeremiah felt on seeing his prince's home was disappointment. In fact, it was a blatant insult that Prince Lelouch was forced to live in such a low level mansion. What was worse that it lacked any kind of security personnel, or servants. It was plain empty, isolated from the rest of the civil world by being built on the outskirts of the city, closer to the vast mountains.

He had pressed the door bell at the front gates, but when no response was received for 30 seconds- a new sense of fear arose in his heart.

Had the terrorists already arrived? Was the Prince taken hostage or worse killed?

He had to go in now...

The Knight took a series of footsteps back, followed by charging straight forward and leaping over the gates with one giant leap. Only to be electrified by static current, he crashed on the ground from the sudden attack and surprisingly sirens started resonating across the mansion.

Ignoring the pain in his body, he continued his charge and was surprised when a torrent of knives were unleashed from the nearby trees. He had very little time as the incoming projectiles neared towards him.

Gathering his strength he barely managed to perform a few somer-saults, and was successful in evading the deadly knives that would have ended his life instantly.

What he didn't expect was to get caught in a trap that was stealthily hidden, as if the trap setter had expected him to respond in such a manner. But he was a Knight of Honor and former military officer...

Unleashing his own sword, he slashed apart the trap and gracefully landed back on the ground. Rolling over once, he regained his balance and again started running towards the doors of the mansion.

Sharp spikes rose in front of him, making him jump higher in the air only to see another round of knives headed straight for his temple.

In a sheer display of skill and raw strength, he deflected each and every knife with relative ease and was just about to charge forward, when he felt a flush of air and someone landing behind him. Quickly turning around he quickly pointed his sword straight towards the person's heart, while the enemy had their weapon placed on his neck.

Their eyes met for a second, with their weapons already moving forward to end their lives.

"That's enough..."

Only when the commanding voice of a young boy was heard, did the two combatants stop their attack only to find Lelouch Vi Britannia looking at them. Jeremiah was about to move to protect the prince, when he felt the sharp tip of a knife being edged closer to the skin on his neck. He looked towards his assailant only to be shocked and disgusted.

_"A woman? And a Japanese?"_ thought Jeremiah furiously, already these filthy foreigners had taken Princess Nunnally and now they wanted to capture his prince.

_Unforgivable!_

"Assassin, it's best if you lower your weapon. Mathematically, Sayoko's knife would far sooner slash your neck before your sword could even pierce halfway through her heart. Lay down your weapon, and maybe I will allow her to show you mercy" said Lelouch seriously,

"But my prince, she's the enemy here!" argued Jeremiah in protest,

_"My Prince? Judging from the tone he respects me, but why? I'll have to be careful..."_ thought Lelouch quickly,

"Let's see, you barged into my home. You are fully armed and dangerous, you also seem to know my true identity and attacked my personal maid. That itself makes you a threat and my enemy, soldier. So, no Sayoko will not lower her weapon. Instead, I command you to lower yours- this is a direct order from a prince of Britannia..." bluffed Lelouch,

From the few moments in which he had analyzed the man, he seemed ecstatic on seeing him. Plus, he respected him as a prince when he was not in that position anymore- but that could only be a facade to save himself from getting killed. And if the man was so skilled in evading all traps set by Sayoko, then he would at least kill the woman before he died.

What was more concerning was that this soldier not only knew his real identity but also the place where he was hiding? Only Ruben, Cornelia and Schniezel knew about this place, maybe...

Lelouch's assumptions were proved correct when Jeremiah begrudgingly lowered his weapon, he gave Sayoko a threatening glare before kneeling before him.

And it didn't take the prince a second to realize who this man was...

"Lieutenant Gottwald?" asked a surprised Lelouch, as he vaguely remembered the man as one of the officers that guarded the perimeters of Aries Villa.

There were times when Jeremiah had acted as his security escort, when he went out for sightseeing or playing chess with Schniezel.

Jeremiah was delighted on hearing the prince still remembered him, but it soon turned into shame and he averted his eyes as memories of that terrorist attack came flooding back in his mind.

"What are you doing here?"

"My apologies for breaking in your home, but I thought you were under attack. Please accept this letter as it shall answer all your questions..." requested Jeremiah devotedly, and took out a letter from one of his pockets while Sayoko tightly gripped her knives ready to end the man's life in a flash.

A day of unexpected surprises.

That was the best Lelouch could think of today, his maid was a Japanese, she was also a ninja, there were traps around his house which he was not aware of, a soldier had already barged in indicating Sayoko did not have enough time to set up proper traps or she had ulterior motives, and now Jeremiah Gottwald and this letter.

Grabbing the piece of paper, he read through its content which was nothing more than a formal order appointing the man as his Knight of Honor. It also contained every detail of Jeremiah's military career and personal life. The soldier definitely had quite a lot of skills which could prove to be useful in the longer run.

"Leave it to Cornelia to mother me like some damsel in distress..." said Lelouch frustratedly, while massaging his temple.

"The Princess told me to say, that she loved you. Forgive my insubordination, but she seemed really worried about you..." explained Jeremiah hesitantly, not sure of what Lelouch's reaction would be. He was relieved when the prince's frustrated look was replaced by a tired smile.

"Guess, she's never going to change but still I can't accept you as my knight of honor, Lieutenant..." clarified Lelouch, which shocked Jeremiah.

"But my prince-"

"I am no longer a prince, Jeremiah. The family you swore to protect is disbanded and finished. My sister is gone, all my titles and wealth are gone, and I don't hold you responsible with my mother's death as you were merely following orders. So, you have no reason for being here...Sayoko, let's go" said Lelouch in a respectful yet firm tone, and without another word started walking back towards the door with Sayoko following suit.

Looking at the retreating form of his prince startled Jeremiah. He felt relieved that the prince didn't hold him responsible for his mother's death, but also saddened that Lelouch didn't find him worthy to be his Knight of Honor.

No, he would not leave his side after coming so far.

_And certainly not with a foreigner maid who was much more like an assassin!_

"I don't care about any of that, as long as Empress Marianne's children are alive- The Vi Britannia family lives on, because it was not your wealth, titles or status that made you a respectable family. But it was your mother, your sister and you my prince..."

A sense of relief and hope arose in his heart, as Lelouch stopped. He still had his back turned towards Jeremiah, but judging from the boy's shaking hands was more than enough to prove that his words had reached the boy's heart.

Deciding to bet everything on this opportunity, he got up and started walking towards the prince as Sayoko got in between.

"As long as you and princess Nunnally are alive, my oath is still alive. Please, your highness allow me to be by your side. I will be your sword and shield, I will help you get justice for Empress Marianne, get princess Nunnally back from the clutches of the _Japanese._.." promised Jeremiah, and growled at Sayoko at the last word receiving a cold stare from the Japanese woman for the blatant insult.

But she remained still, and so did Lelouch making Jeremiah even more anxious.

"Why should I trust you? Every loyal Britannian has betrayed me..."

For that question Jeremiah simply smiled and offered his hand gun but was stopped by Sayoko, however he knelt down and placed it below Lelouch's foot.

"My life is yours to command, your highness. I swear I will be by your side no matter what, and if you are still not satisfied with my loyalty towards you then use that gun and relieve me from my oaths, because I simply can't die knowing I didn't do anything for Empress Marianne's children. Forgive my insubordination, but you need allies. I can be very useful, all I need is a chance to prove my loyalty towards you..."

The boy smirked on hearing the explanation and turned towards Jeremiah and Sayoko, cruel idea coming in his mastermind.

Picking up the service pistol, he looked towards both of them.

"You two don't seem to like each other, yet are here to be by my side no matter what reasons you may have. Frankly, I don't trust either of you or much of your abilities. Then let's have a match- Sayoko you wanted to be honest with me, I have no prejudices against women, much less Japanese so I want you to fight against Jeremiah. And Jeremiah, you want to prove your loyalty then show me your skills and I can't have a racist man in my ranks. So both of you shall settle your squabble once and for all...

...if I find your performance weak, I'll kill you with this gun. If you prove yourself, you can join me. So, what do you think?" challenged Lelouch, somehow he found this entire situation similar to a chess game.

Unknown to the two warriors standing before him, he was going to accept them regardless. But this match would prove their worth and help him determine which pieces they were on the chess table.

He was satisfied when he received two eager nods from the duo...

"Begin..."

* * *

><p>(30 Minutes Later)<p>

Lelouch couldn't help but smile bemusedly as he saw two heavily panting people in front of him. He was sure Jeremiah's entire body must be aching from pain, while Sayoko on the other hand had suffered quite a strong blow on her ribs.

Both of them were like fire and ice, opposites best in their own field. Sayoko had speed and precision, along with her amazing reflexes.

While Jeremiah was the perfect soldier, having shitload of strength which allowed him to take the quick attacks which Sayoko had bestowed on him, while also landing a few severe blows on the Japanese ninja.

In a twisted way, Lelouch found the entire ordeal to be highly entertaining. Maybe he really had a sadistic, evil side...

Both these warriors were in a stalemate, with neither willing to surrender. And since he needed both of them functional he had ended the fight, and since no lethal weapons were used during the fight; he was sure both of them would be fit for duty again in a few hours.

"So, who wants to die?" asked Lelouch sadistically, making them flinch.

As a credit to their courage, both Jeremiah and Sayoko didn't start their defensive arguments and instead remained silent waiting for him to pass judgement.

"Jeremiah, you cannot be my knight of honor..."

The man was heartbroken on hearing the decree and bowed his head in defeat, while Sayoko still remained stoic.

"But you can be a comrade..."

He couldn't help but smirk when Jeremiah's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he kneeled before him.

"You can't be a knight of honor since I am not a prince, but if I ever regain my status and title and if you serve me faithfully, then you may find yourself among the top contenders for that positions. Until that day, you'll be my bodyguard and my right hand man. But I have certain conditions..." suggested Lelouch,

"Name your terms, and they shall be fulfilled..."

"First: You shall receive a monthly salary from me. I don't doubt your loyalty, and Cornelia seems to trust you which is good enough for me. I may not have the same amount of wealth as before, but I'm sure I can give you a decent salary and the same goes for you Sayoko. This is non-negotiable, are we clear?" demanded Lelouch,

Both Jeremiah and Sayoko seemed reluctant, but the young prince's firm gaze simply didn't allow them to argue against this order.

"Yes, my lord" said Jeremiah hesitantly,

"As you command, Master Lelouch. But I'm not happy with your decision, since I already receive my wages from the Ashfords..." clarified Sayoko frankly,

"Noted. Since, the 3 of us are going to work together I want to make one thing clear. All of us are equals, and don't even fucking dare to bring the Social Darwinism theory before me as an excuse to discriminate against people simple because of their race. Especially you, Jeremiah. I order you to consider Sayoko an equal and treat her with respect, she has proven her skills just like you. If you don't do this, then you can leave right now...I've already got enough problems on my hand...

...and Sayoko, you will do the same for Jeremiah. The only way we are getting out of this mess is by working together, and doubting each other ain't gonna cut it. Is that clear?" asked Lelouch seriously,

Jeremiah was not comfortable, hell he was against this entire request of treating a foreigner as an equal. But he could not ignore his prince's order, and Sayoko was indeed skilled as a warrior and she was also a maid. She had value just like him...

"I will follow your order, your highness..." said Jeremiah curtly, as a "Tch" sound escaped from Lelouch.

"Just call me, Lelouch. Those terms continue to remind me of the stupid court and fake nobles, until I'm not a prince again I don't deserve such titles..."

"My lord but-"

_"Jeremiah..."_

"(sigh) yes, my lor..._Lelouch_" said Jeremiah hesitantly, as he received a stern glare from the former prince.

"The same goes for you, Sayoko"

"I understand, Lelouch"

Jeremiah had a murderous look in his eyes when the Japanese woman called his lord by name, but sensing Lelouch's firm gaze and the condition he had set moments ago prevented the man from taking any action against the woman.

"Now I want to get some sleep. Both of you get to know each other, so that I don't have to deal with your petty issues. You're adults for god's sake, settle your grievances tonight and be ready because we begin our crusade tomorrow. It's an order..." commanded Lelouch, as he felt extremely tired.

Sayoko was quick to agree to his order, gaining a few extra points in his eyes. And Jeremiah didn't want to be left behind either, so he also agreed to his order, albeit a bit reluctantly.

* * *

><p>(Lelouch's Room: Midnight)<p>

He had lied.

To Jeremiah and Sayoko.

Instead of sleeping peacefully in his bed, the former prince was simply sitting in his king size bed. His hands were gently holding a photo frame, fingers slowly grazing over the picture as if he was touching the people in them with his hands, while his eyes stared at them in regret.

They looked so peaceful and happy.

Marianne and Nunnally's smiles were so beautiful in this picture. Those smiles were more valuable to him than the entire wealth of the Britannian Empire, but he would probably never get to see those smiles again.

He had been helpless and couldn't protect his mother. His foolish mistake had put his sister in grave danger, he was supposed to be the big brother.

He was supposed to fulfill the promise he had made to Nunnally at that day.

* * *

><p>(Flashback: 1 year ago)<p>

_Lelouch smiled triumphantly as he finished his checkmate, effectively defeating his young sister. Beside them was Marianne who couldn't help but giggle on seeing the expression on her children's faces. One was pouting while the other was gloating._

_"I hate you, Big Brother..." said Nunnally innocently, it had been 4 months since she had started learning this game._

_Every time Lelouch beat her easily, but after a series of defeats she had gathered up the courage to challenge the chess genius with their mother as a spectator. The princess was confident that she could defeat her brother or at least get a draw, but now was she was defeated._

_And she felt jealous!_

_She loved Lelouch, but watching their mother giving him a small kiss on the cheek; while giving him her a sympathetic yet encouraging smile did nothing but fuel her anger._

_She was always viewed as a sweet innocent girl by their mother and the entire royal family, whatever she tried to do was either deemed to dangerous or beneath her status. At least through this game, the 10 year old girl wanted to prove that she was good at something besides just being a princess, who simply happened to be born in a royal family._

_Yes, she was beautiful, kind, loving. And some of her siblings like Cornelia, Euphemia, Clovis, Schniezel loved her for those traits._

_But she wanted to do something more, make her own identity._

_In a way she admired the boy sitting in front of her. Not only was Lelouch good looking, but he was very intelligent. While lacking in physical strength, he made up for it with his wits and abilities to impress people with his skills. With chess being one of them, the game was also one of the factors that brought Schniezel and Lelouch closer._

_Her mother had once been a Knight of Round, many people respected and loved her for her magnificent skills as a soldier of the Empire. Marianne was famous as **"The flash"** and had made her own identity. She was not like the other wives of the Emperor, who were simply in their positions due to political marriages or favors._

_In the same way, Nunnally also wanted to make her own identity and did not want to feel so useless. And she had bet all her hopes on this match, only to be crushed by her genius brother._

_Controlling the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, she quickly got up from her chair and started running away. Nunnally didn't even register Marianne's pleas for her to come back, and continued her escape._

* * *

><p><em>(Few Minutes Later)<em>

_Nunnally idly sat by the serene swimming pool, calmly observing the peaceful blue liquid. Her peace didn't last long, as another person came forward and without another word sat beside her, and dipped his own legs inside the swimming pool just like her._

_No words were said by the intruder, instead he had settled for staring at the water._

_But Nunnally couldn't stop herself from speaking her thoughts..._

_"Mother only cares about you, brother"_

_Lelouch couldn't help but smile on hearing his sweet little sister's innocent words, as a tired sigh escaped from his lips._

_"You probably hate me, huh?" asked Lelouch frankly, surprising the younger girl._

_Surprised by the sudden question, Nunnally was first surprised but realizing the implications behind the sentence she immediately decided to clarify._

_"That's not how I feel-"_

_"It's alright..."_

_Nunnally was silenced when Lelouch saw through her lies, and she averted her eyes from his piercing gaze. She loved her brother, but it didn't diminish the fact that she felt useless while comparing herself to him and their mother._

_"He's right. I'm just a burden..." thought Nunnally sadly, but was brought out of her depressing thoughts when he grabbed her hand gently._

_"You're unique in your own way, you can simply win people over with your smile. Something which I can never do..." confessed Lelouch,_

_"But you're so intelligent..." argued the sister in protest,_

_"Being the best makes a person arrogant, something which I suffer from. But you're different, you're humble and respect everyone. You may see it as useless, but I really admire this ability of yours. One day you will be a great leader, I'm sure of it..." said Lelouch happily, as a faint blush crept up on her cheeks._

_"You really think so?"_

_"Yes, don't underestimate yourself Nunnally..."_

_"I still hate you for always beating me at chess..." said Nunnally childishly, faking a pout on her cute face which only made him smile._

_"Sure, sure. But I will always be there for you, we're siblings after all..." promised Lelouch, and was rewarded with a soft kiss on his cheek._

_"Flatterer..." teased Nunnally, as he smirked._

_"I try..."_

_"I will beat you one day, brother. I promise..." said Nunnally confidently, and Lelouch could not help but look at her proudly._

_"I look forward to that day, my dear sister..."_

(Flashback end)

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but smile on remembering those happy days, it was these memories that were keeping him going. These feelings that assured him that one day he would rise back again, that one day he could be with his sister again.<p>

The possibilities were weak, and all bets were against him.

But he was a gambler, and for Nunnally he would bet everything he had.

Jeremiah was right, the strength of the Vi Britannian family was not due to their titles. But because of their strength as a family, in a world where siblings and family members betrayed each other regularly for power, the Vi Britannian's had built a whole different world.

A world free from hate, power and the corrupt politics of the Imperial Court.

It was a gentle world.

A world where his sister was happy, and he would build it back again.

He would not give up.

He would fight back.

For he was Lelouch Vi Britannia, no matter what Charles and his dogs said or did could change these facts.

Setting the photo frame on the table beside his bed, an evil smile came on his face as he started forming various plans for his rise back to power. Very soon, he would make Charles Zi Britannia pay for his crimes...

"Just wait for me, Nunnally..."

With those thoughts in mind, the former prince started forming his plans for revolution.

* * *

><p>(Next Day Morning)<p>

Jeremiah and Sayoko stood side by side, their eyes fixed on the long series of stairs. It was 8 in the morning, and they had already received a message from the prince to be present and ready. Not wanting to disappoint their charge, they had obeyed the order and were waiting for him.

Last night had been quite interesting for both of them.

Since Lelouch had ordered them to settle their differences, both of them were forced to sit in a room and have a discussion about themselves and their likes/dislikes.

Glancing towards the Japanese woman, Jeremiah felt a little less hostile now. He could not deny the fact that the woman was quite skilled not only in fighting, but also in household activities. The fact that she was able to prepare breakfast _(He had checked it first, just to be sure. Can't be too trusting, afterall)_, cleaned up the mess in the gardens, reset as well as reinforce the traps around the mansion _(In which he had voluntarily assisted her. Scratch that, he had **demanded** to be involved, it was safe to say the mansion was a lot more safer due to their combined efforts)_, and was now ready to attend to the prince.

She was respectful to people, as long as they respected her. And her devotion towards the prince seemed genuine from the observations he had conducted so far, but he would rather drown in a river than so easily trust an unknown foreigner whom he had met just yesterday.

Why did the prince hire her in the first place?

No, it was not his place to question Prince Lelouch. Although, he couldn't disagree more with the prince's demand to address him by name.

It certainly made the Knight very uncomfortable, but he had accepted it regardless.

Meanwhile Sayoko was also observing the man standing beside her. Jeremiah was nothing short of arrogant, racist, unbelieving loyal and strong soldier. The first two traits were common among almost all Britannian's, so it didn't surprise her much.

What made her suspicious was his blind loyalty towards Lelouch, from what she had seen the man had served Lelouch's mother and did have some guilt for the Empress's death. He may have some issues, but if he was recommended by Princess Cornelia, and if Lelouch trusted him then there was nothing more she could do.

But that wouldn't stop her from keeping an eye on him.

Although, she knew that he was good at his job. The fact that he was able to survive so many traps set by her, match her in a fight, and willing to die for Lelouch was nothing short of admirable.

It was for these reasons, that both of them had agreed to be accomplices to each other. They were not friends, perhaps they never could be friends. But they shared a common goal...

To serve Prince Lelouch, and for that they had agreed to work together. And as long as both of them maintained their respective boundaries, the prince would be satisfied with their service.

It was this sight that greeted the young prince when he walked down the stairs. He had to admit, watching the once bitter enemies standing crisply beside each other was a sight to behold and was a small victory for him.

Both Jeremiah and Sayoko had their uses, and he intended to make the best utilization of their abilities.

"My pri..._Lelouch_" greeted Jeremiah offering a devoted bow, however he quickly corrected himself when Lelouch's stare reminded him of their agreement.

"Good morning, Lelouch" greeted Sayoko with a warm smile, earning the same gesture from the prince.

**_Sayoko: 1_**

**_Jeremiah: 0_**

Lelouch didn't miss the silent smirk that the Japanese ninja sent towards his Knight who was certainly burning with jealousy.

_"These two are certainly an interesting pair..."_ thought bemusedly, and decided to focus on more important matters.

"Jeremiah..."

The said man couldn't help but smirk victoriously as the prince requested him first, he made sure to send a smug look towards his competitor. Alas, he was disappointed when he found her smiling. Damn this woman...

"GOTTWALD!" snapped Lelouch, instantly breaking the man out of his little contest with Sayoko.

He looked forward only to be find Lelouch's eyebrows twitching in annoyance, a frown getting more deeper on his face.

**_Jeremiah: -1_**

**_Sayoko: +1_**

"If you're done playing your game, I have a job for you..." said Lelouch irritatedly,

"My apologies, Lelouch." said Jeremiah quickly,

Lelouch simply sighed on his comrade's antics, as he took out two pieces of paper from his pockets and handed each to his respective comrades. He keenly observed their reactions as they read through the contents...

"Sayoko, I want this house stacked with all the necessities. You also have to get information about the locals and some good schools, Since I'm no longer a prince, I better develop myself instead of slacking around. Do you understand?" asked Lelouch seriously,

"Yes. But why do you want me to train in you Taijutsu?" asked Sayoko in return, completely taking Jeremiah by surprise as he quickly looked at Lelouch as if he had grown a second head.

"My mother was killed by terrorists, while I have no doubt about your skills in protecting me. I would still like to be strong enough to protect myself..." explained Lelouch honestly,

"Very well, I shall finish these tasks by tonight. Will you be comfortable if I start your training at night?"

"I find no problem in that"

She offered a smile to the boy, before leaving to fulfill her tasks. Lelouch was not surprised when he found a frown etched across Jeremiah's face...

"Calm down, Jeremiah. I have some important tasks for you as well..." reassured Lelouch, calming the agitated military officer a little.

"Why do you need so many weapons and security systems. I can easily acquire them from the Black Market and some of my contacts, but they will not come cheap, Lelouch..." advised Jeremiah, in return Lelouch offered him a card and the name on the device certainly took Jeremiah by surprise.

"This should cover it, do what's necessary and only use cash. The security systems are for our safety and will act as a vanguard/distraction in case of an attack. As for the weapons, I want you to train me in using them..." said Lelouch seriously, and received a smile from his Knight.

"It will be done, but why do you need an M-82? It's too big for you..." advised Jeremiah,

"For now, maybe. And you're a sniper, aren't you? Or do you think I'm not good enough for this?" questioned Lelouch, and smiled inwardly when he saw Jeremiah quickly shaking his head. The man's loyalty was his greatest strength and weakness, after all.

"My apologies, I never doubted your abilities..."

"Good"

"If I may, can I ask you something, Lelouch?"

"Go ahead"

"Why are you willing to learn Taijutsu from Sayoko? If you want I can teach you better than her..." offered the military officer, as Lelouch smiled.

"I don't have raw strength like you, Jeremiah. It's a fact which I have to accept, but Sayoko's training can help me increase my stamina, my reflexes, my strength. After that we shall see if I'm fit enough to bear your training regime, as I certainly don't want you to go easy on me. However, aside from weapons and military tactics training, I need your expertise in something else..." said Lelouch mysteriously,

"How can I help? Just name it..."

"Follow me..."

He obeyed the order, following his prince at a respectable few steps behind. Jeremiah was surprised when Lelouch took him to another corner of the mansion, he tapped on a picture frame and soon a lift appeared from within the walls. Judging from the amused smile on the prince's face, he knew something which Jeremiah didn't.

As the entered the lift, Lelouch simply pressed the lowermost button. Not that they were much to be begin with...

There was no conversation and the anxiety of what the prince needed his help with, was killing Jeremiah. But he never allowed those emotions to appear on his face.

As the door of the lift opened, the prince walked into the dark corridor but was quickly stopped by Jeremiah who got in front of him, his hawk like eyes keenly observing the area for any threats. Until he saw that...

"Like it?" questioned Lelouch with a smirk playing on his lips,

"My...prince...this...is..."

"Not too bad, huh. It appears the former owner of this mansion was more than just a friend to Ruben...so are you prepared for the task, Jeremiah?" challenged Lelouch, as Jeremiah tried to digest his surprise on what his eyes were showing him.

Looking at the evil glint in the boy's eyes, left little doubt about his intentions.

"I am, my prince" said Jeremiah with equal enthusiasm and confidence,

"Then let's get this thing started..."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: End of chapter.<p>

Longest chapter so far, and they'll probably get longer as the story progresses. I think there is still one more chapter left for this 1st arc, after which there will be a time skip.

Lelouch is a character that has so much potential, the only thing needed is for writers to make him venture into new areas. And as you've seen so far, I've got some big plans for him.

After a little discussion with my adviser, the pairing situation is finally resolved. Since this is a political/war/drama genre story, there are a lot of angles which I have to consider. As such I have decided on 7 female characters that shall serve as romantic interests in this story.

Now before any of you jump to conclusions, here are the few rules:

1) It's not a Harem, at least not technically since all 7 girls are vital for the plot and Lelouch's advancement in different ways/sectors. He's a prince...

2) The relationships may or maybe not be permanent...

3) Lelouch will not be a Casnova or a George Clooney. He's a man who likes to turn things to his advantage, and he will do that.

4) The relationships fall into different categories like crush/attraction, true love, political advantage, physical attraction (Sex), you get the idea by now.

So here are the 7 ladies, who also happen to be badass characters in my eyes:

**(CC, Monica Kruzweski, Leila, Cecile, Kallen, Milly and Cornelia)**

I'm also planning to limit the number of OC's in this fic to a minimum. You'll mostly get to see canon characters...

This decision has been taken after deep consideration and is necessary for the plot which I have in mind, and will stand no matter what. Now it's your choice...

Reviews are much appreciated.

Blackwolf501


End file.
